Fairy Fencer X: Blessing of Hope
by The D.U.N.K.666
Summary: It's been 10 years since the battle against the Vile God, The world has been reigned with peace. But, a new evil known as Corrupted are rising, and the world faces danger again. Ryota, a new Fencer, along with his fairy partner Flare, must now collect the Furies to revive the Goddess, and most importantly; Find The Fencer named Fang. [Multiple OC's]
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Fencer F or any of the characters of the game. All I own are Story and OC.**

* * *

 _It began 10 years ago...the day our world nearly faced destruction by the hands of the Vile God._

 _Let me start from the beginning..._

 _Long ago, when the Light and Darkness still bore life...The Goddess emerged from the light, and a entity known as the Vile God burst forth from the Darkness...A fierce battle ensued between deities. The light tore the Darkness to shreds, and the Darkness corroded the Light...and eventually, both sides lost te heir spark of life..._

 _...and so, the Goddess and the Vile God fell into a deep, eternal slumber. Like a dying star, emitting a final burst of light, before imploding into darkness..._

 _..._

 _And that, is where we come into the Legend 10 years ago..._

 _A group of Fencers, traveling together hoping to revive the Goddess to wish for World Peace, fought the awakened Vile God, a evil deity who the Goddess fought long ago._

 _The Goddess had lent its power to a certain Fencer, and managed to reveal the Vile God, once and for all...but as a price, the Furies, items needed to revive the Goddess were once again scattered across the world..._

 _...and that Fencers' partner...was forced to go back with the Goddess..._

 _..._

 _...That Fencer is named Fang. And his partner, was named Eryn..._

* * *

 _[?.?.?]_

"...Ryota...! Ryota...!"

"..."

"Ryota...! Hey...!"

"..."

"HEY! Wake up already!" The voice of two girls yelled as someone named Ryota woke up.

Outside of a cell, was a girl wearing a French maid outfit, who had black waist length hair. She has a big white ribbon that was tied at her back, a single red rose decorating the side of her hair, and a slightly big black ribbon tied at the back of her hair. She also wore fishnet stocking on her legs along with black heels, as well as a frilly white headband, frilly black cuffs (not police cuffs for you readers wondering), a black choker with her name imprinted in white, and a black necklace with a rose design.

The other girl was a short girl who was around 4'7. She had red hair and red eyes. She had a black coat on, with a red shirt underneath. She had a red skirt, red knee socks, and black shoes. The sleeves on her jacket were long and baggy, enough to cover her hands.

"Ryota! How long are you going to sleep?!" The girl yelled through the cell bars. From a prison bed, was a 18 year old boy. He had short black hair, blue eyes, a regular pair of jeans, black combat boots, fingerless gloves, a black tanktop underneath a black and blue jacket, and the spoiler had a symbol of a dragon on it, as the jacket was zipped up halfway.

"*Yawn~...* Quit shouting, I'm up I'm up..." The boy known as Ryota groaned.

"Honestly, why were you sleeping when you could've broken outta here?! We could've got the fury and got outta here! I don't like this place at all...!" The girl whined as she opened the cell doors with a pair of keys she stole.

"That's right! You wouldn't have killed you to try and escape?!" The red girl asked in anger.

"And how was I supposed to get out of here again? Last time I checked, I didn't have any keys on me to get out of here Ance." Ryota scratched the back of his head. The girl known as Ance pouted.

"You still could've tried..." Ance mumbled.

"By the way, where is Veliza? Wasn't she with you?" Ryota asked, and Ance waved her arms in a angered manner.

"She ran off saying something was up! Why is she so mean to me?! Just up and ditching me!" Ance complained comically.

"Something interesting...? Meh. Whatever. Let's just go steal their furies they hidden away here and get out of here." Ryota said as both he and Ance walked down the halls...

* * *

 _[The Sol Plains; 3 Days ago]_

Ryota had just entered the Sol Plains for the first time.

"I wonder if Furies really grant any wish you want...?" He asked, curious. "If it'll grant me the good life, I'm down with fighting monsters with my bare hands! This'll be a piece of cake." He said, as he walked through the plains...on his way, he encountered a few Ravens, but it wasn't much to worry over. Noticing sometime impaled into the ground up ahead, he lit up.

"Aw score! A Fury!" Ryota exclaimed as he ran towards it. It was a large blade, with a long golden handle. It had a flame design in its guard, and was a one edged blade. The top of it, however, seemed to be mechanical, and the edge of the blade was normal.

"Alright Fury...grant my wish!" Ryota exclaimed as he pulled out the fury rather easily. Flames swirled around it, and a sphere of flames formed. Out of it, appeared a girl. She was a was a short girl who was around 4'7. She had red hair and red eyes. She had a black coat on, with a red shirt underneath. She had a red skirt, red knee socks, and black shoes. The sleeves on her jacket were long and baggy, enough to cover her hands.

"Finally...I have found a worthy Fencer!" She exclaimed. "Hi, great Fencer! My name is Flare!"

"...Gimme Food."

"I've been waiting a pretty long time for this, ya know! You have been chosen to become a Fencer and collect the Furies!" Flare exclaimed excitedly. "Ah, but first, please tell me your name!"

"...Ryota...now gimme some food."

"Nice to meet you Ryota! I am your Fairy Partner Flare! Pleased to meet you!" Flare landed on the ground. "With someone who can unseal me at long last, we'll definitely collect the Furies!" Flare exclaimed.

"Wait...what about my wish?!" Ryota asked suspiciously.

"If we collect all 100 Furies, we'll be able to revive the Goddess, and a wish will be granted!" Flare answered.

"What?! That's lame! I was just told to pull out a Fury! This sucks!" Ryota complained.

"Now come on! There will be a lot of dangerous fencers here and there, but I know we can-!"

"Nah."

"...Huh?"

"No way. I was just told that if I pull out a Fury, I'd have a wish granted. I'm not gonna collect 100 of them." Ryota answered. Flare started to panic. "H-Huh?! T-Then wait! W-What am I supposed to do if I don't have a Fenecr?!" Flare asked, and Ryota shrugged.

"Dunno. I'm sure you'll figure it out though." Ryota said.

Flare was about to yell something...but then, a monster appeared behind Ryota. A monster commonly known as a Orthoceras, the strongest type of monster that resides in the Sol Plains.

"Hey, look out!" Flare yelled as she tackled Ryota out of the way, avoiding the Orthoceras strike.

"Whoa?! What the hell?!" Ryota exclaimed. Flare got up first.

"Hey, we're in trouble if we don't do something! Quick, use me Ryota!" Flare exclaimed as she held out her hand. Confused, he grabbed it, as she was engulfed in flames. What came out of the flames was the Fury that Ryotahad pulled out, however.

"Awesome! Let's go defeat that monster!" Flare exclaimed, and Ryota looked at the sword in shock.

"Whoa?! Y-You're talking from...this sword?!" Ryota asked, surprised. Flare merely confidently laughed.

"Like I said, I'm a Fairy! We're partners who fight together! I'm your blade, and you're my Fencer! Now let's go!" Flare exclaimed once again.

"I don't really know what you mean...but let's do this!" Ryota said, as he rushed at the Orthoceras. He slashed it several times, before jumping back to avoid a hit. Ryota stared at the monster...but a dark energy began healing the wounds it has been given.

"Huh?! It's healing?!" Ryota asked confused.

"That monster has a Bone chilling energy I don't like...use a skill to end this fight quickly!" Flare exclaimed.

"Huh? A skill...?"

"Yeah! Hurry up!"

"Uh...then maybe...?" Ryota decided and then ran at the Orthoceras, and his blade was enveloped in flames. He slashed through the Orthoceras, cutting it in two. Flames were slashed further as the Orthoceras was engulfed, making a cloud of flames. **"Scorching Edge!"**

The monster disappeared, and Ryota lowered his blade. "...Wow. I know I'm awesome, but I didn't think I'd be that great." Ryota said to himself. "Hey! Quit complimenting yourself and focus! There are more!" Flare yelled as Ryota looked back, to see 5 more Orthoceras appear.

"Huh?! Wait wait wait! I can't defeat that many on my own!" Ryota yelled. "This is gonna be such a pain in the ass...!" Ryota complained as he got in another stance.

"Well then, let's Fairize!" Flare suggested, and Ryota glanced at his sword.

"...Fairice?"

 _"Fairize!"_ Flare answered angerly. "It's Fairize! Use it to defeat these monsters!"

"I don't know what you mean, but...Fairice!"

"It's Fairize! _Fairize!_ Don't say it wrong you idiot!" Flare yelled angerly.

"Ugh, Fine! Fairize!" Ryota yelled as he threw his blade in the air, and then it came back down and impaled him. He was engulfed in a bright light as he came out in his Fairize form. He had mechanical armor on his legs, forearms, and chest. He also has small dragon wings on his back, with shoulder plates, which were all red with some orange spikes.

"Whoa...what is this?!" Ryota exclaimed in amazement. "...and...wasn't I just impaled?"

"This is your Fury Form, Ryota! My power is yours to use! Now let's defeat these monsters!" Flare exclaimed. Ryota, who was about to ask more questions, had no time to ask because the Orthoceras attacked. Ryota dodged the first strike fairly easily, and jumped up into the air. He loaded flames into his sword, slashing the air, sending a slash of flames at the 1st Orthoceras who attacked.

 **"Burnt Slash!"**

The flames engulfed the Orthoceras, and it disappeared. Ryota landed on the ground again, and another Orthoceras attacked. Ryota defended against the attack, and slash the monster away. He landed 4 slashes on the Orthoceras, before another one appeared behind him and slashed his back. However...Ryota simply looked back, and, with all his might, turned and slashed the Orthoceras in two, making it disappear.

"Awesome...that barely itched!" Ryota smirked as she continued his battle. He attacked the Orthoceras in front of him with a barrage of slashes, and finished it with a skill. **"Scorching Edge!"**

Ryota yelled as he engulfed his blade with flames and slashed through the Orthoceras, and making a cloud of flames occur. The Orthoceras in front of him disappeared. Only two left.

"Haha! Alright! Just two left!" Ryota smirked as he rushed at the final two.

 **"Unleashing; Purgatory Striker!"** Flare said, as Ryota engulfed his blade with even more flames than before, and swung his blade with all his might, creating a wall of flames that engulfed both of the Orthoceras. It then shot up like gaisers, incinerating the two Orthoceras. The flames disappeared, and not a trance of the monsters remained.

Exhaling, the Fairize weared off, and Flare appeared beside Ryota.

"See how awesome that was?! I'm pretty amazing aren't I?!" Flare asked excitedly.

"Sure...but, if I can wipe out monsters like that, and whip out awesome power like that, then maybe this Fencer thing ain't bad." Ryota said, and Flare lit up with sparkles in her eyes. "Then that means-?!"

"But...collecting 100 weapons i s probably gonna take forever...ugh, just thinking about it makes me..." Ryota yawned.

"Oh come on! Don't mess with me like that!" Flare whined and pouted. "Come with me to collect the Furies! I need to find my sister!"

"...Huh? Sister?"

"Oh my, it seems like you have already collected the Fury..." A new voice then said. When Ryota looked back, he saw a fair skinned girl who looked about 28, with pink eyes and long, flowing white hair worn with a blue frilled headband that has a bow on each side of the head, where big pink gems sit. Her outfit consists of a short blue and white frilly dress with black frilled cuffs on each wrist, along with blue shoes that have white markings. Her stockings are white, with the right one having a garter on the top. Around her neck is a blue ribbon with a pink gem, and on her left foot is a silver charm with a pink gem in the middle.

"Who are you?" Ryota asked, as he turned around completely this time.

"Hmhm, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tiara, I am a Fencer who is searching for the Furies." Tiara introduced herself.

"Tiara...?" Ryota mumbled under his breath, the name seemingly familiar to him.

"...however, calling me a Fencer now would be empty." Tiara then said. Ryota tilted his head. "Huh?"

"A few days ago, I was attacked by a strange Fencer, who claimed to be something called a Corrupt Fencer." Tiara shuttered recalling it. "He had a horrible and dark power with him, and he defeated him by doing something to my Fairy Partner Cui." Tiara explained.

"...Sooooo, you're asking us to help you to get your partner back, right?" Ryota asked, and Tiara nodded with a confident smile.

"Indeed. I can tell you are a strong Fencer, and I do wish for your help in saving my Fairy Partner Cui. But...there is also a Rumor floating about..." Tiara also said.

"A Rumor?" Flare asked, interested.

"Yes..you see, a rumor that a powerful Fury, which was used by a powerful Fencer 10 years ago, is stored where they took Cui." Tiara said seriously.

"10 years ago...?"

"Powerful Fury...?"

"Yes...that Fairy happens to be a old friend of mine, her name is Er-"

"Kyaaah?!" The scream of a girl was heard. Something rolled down a small hill and hit the ground.

That something was a girl who looked 18. she had black waist long hair and black eyes, and wore a French maid outfit. She had a big white ribbon that was tied at her back, a single red rose decorating the side of her hair, and a slightly big black ribbon tied at the back of her hair. She also wore fishnet stocking on her legs along with black heels, as well as a frilly white headband, frilly black cuffs (not police cuffs for you readers wondering), a black choker with her name imprinted in white, and a black necklace with a rose design.

"Owie..." She whined as she rubbed her head, getting up.

Tiara, Ryota, and Flare stared at the French maid as she slowly got up...and the noticed that the three were staring at her.

"U-Uh...um...H-Hello..."

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! I always wanted to do a Fairy Fencer F Story, but just never had a good idea for it...until I finally came up with a plot! And, with a few good 'ol friends of mine giving me a OC, here it is!**

 **-Ryota and Flare are owned by me**

 **-Ance and Veliza are owned by Authoria - The Heart**

 **Well, I do hope you Follow and Favorite! There aren't many Fairy Fencer F stories...so I hope you'll be interested in this story!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Fencer F or any of the characters of the game. All I own are Story and OC.**

* * *

The three simply stared at the maid who suddenly appeared like that...

"This is just a damn productive day, ain't it...?" Ryota mumbled as Flare look d at him, confused. "Huh?"

"Ah?! D-Don't tell that you already got to the Fury?!" The maid asked in surprise, she then went to her knees in defeat.

"That is correct. Then this boy defeated a horde of monsters with said Fury." Tiara smiled confidently. "It's as expected of my disciple."

"Huh...? You're...his master...?" The maid asked.

"No." Ryota answered her, but Tiara smiled confident and brushed her hair back in pride.

"Yes, he is my most trustworthy disciple. It's how he defeated such beings, with my teaching." Tiara said in pride.

"I'm not your disciple, you smug bitch." Ryota insulted her, and Tiara gained an insulted look.

"H-How cruel...!" She said...until her face slowly looked aroused. "Ahhh...but...for some reason...my heart is...!" Tiara said, aroused.

"...that's so weird..." Flare mumbled. Tiara regained her composure, and lightly cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, the Fury has already been collected." Tiara declared. "You have arrived too late I'm afraid."

"Awww..." the maid whined in defeat.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Another voice said, as another woman appeared next to the maid.

"...Today is really productive, isn't it...?" Ryota mumbles.

The woman had pale ghost skin, violet waist length hair, she larger bangs that covered her left eye. The bangs reached her chin. She has beautiful shining violet eyes, on her right. She wears a sleeveless iris color dress, that almost covered all her body, but showed much of her cleavage. She wears nothing on her lower body.

"Ugh..W-What's with her...she gives bad vibes..." Flare mumbled in slight disgust.

"Hand over the Fury, and we'll be on our way." She demanded with a cool and composed attitude, which got on Ryota's nerve.

"Hell no. I'm not giving you anything." Ryota said with a determined and angered tone.

"H-Hey, Veliza!"

"..."

The woman named Veliza merely stared at them. She then sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, we'll just take it by force." Veliza said, as her visable eye looked at Flare, who instinctively neared Ryota.

"Ance, we're taking that Fury. So let's Fairize." Veliza said to Ance, who looked at her shockingly.

"Wait, isn't that a little extreme?!"

"I don't back down from challenges. If they want to act tough just because they can take down a few monsters, then we'll show them how arrogant they are." Veliza said. Ance was still a bit hesitant about it.

"U-Uh..."

Both Ryota and Flare watched from a distance, with Flare slightly glaring at Veliza.

"Hey, that chick gives me the creeps...!" Flare mumbled to Ryota.

"Not to me. She just pisses me off for some reason." Ryota growled in annoyance. As Veliza continued to talk to Ance, with Ryota and Flare somehow pitying her slightly, Tiara walked over to the two.

"Anyway, I would like your assistance on helping me rescue Cui, if you could." Tiara whispered so that Ryota and Flare heard her.

"Your Fairy Partner, right?" Flare asked, and Tiara nodded.

"Yes, the one I told you about a moment ago. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like for you to help me." Tiara asked. Ryota seemed to be thinking about it...until Flare suddenly spoke out. "Yeah, we'll help!"

"Hey, don't just decide that yourself! I'm still a _bit_ pissed off that this was a bust, and now I have to go through this crap?" Ryota complained in annoyance. Flare pouted at him.

"Come on! You're so lame if you just complain about stuff like this! Helping people is what normal people do!"

"Guess I'm not normal."

"Grr...!"

As Ryota and Flare continued to argue, Tiara simply stared at them in a bit of surprise...as she stared, she felt...nostalgic...as the two argued. She had experienced this before...a long time ago, while she was younger.

She shook her head with a light blush. She then took in a deep breath as she then cleared her throat, getting the two's attention.

"What?!" Both of them asked irritated. Tiara clapped her hands together.

"Now then, since you are willing to help, we must first deal with the enemy Fencer that intends to steal the Fury." Tiara said, as Ryota glanced at Ance and Veliza.

"Uhh...I'm still not sure about this..."

"Just stop complaining and Fairize!"

"A-Alright! Fairize!" Ance yelled, as she threw her blade into the air, and was pierced. Then, she was engulfed in a bright light. Now, the maid had gold metal boots and gold gauntlets, as well as gold shoulder plates resting in her shoulders. She also had a gold breastplate, as she readied her weapon.

"Great. Now I have to fight her. Well, whatever." Ryota groaned in annoyance.

"Come on! Let's beat her already! If we don't, she'll take the Fury!" Flare yelled as she changed into her sword form. Ryota then Fairized, and got in a stance.

"I won't hold back."

"Niether will I!" Ance smiled brightly, even though she was forced into this just a second ago.

However, before either could begin-

* * *

"Why can't I remember anything after that?" Ryota groaned, trying to remember what had happened. Flare and Ance were walking beside him, navigating their way through the dungeon.

"Seriously?!" Flare yelled angerily. "Some weird guys showed up, knocked you guys out, and took you back here! I somehow managed to get away, and so did that creepy girl!" Flare explained as they continued to walk.

"Do you think that they might've captured us because we're Fencer's?" Ance asked, starting to sound concerned.

Ryota scratched the back of his head. "Who knows, Who cares? Let's go find Tiara and get the hell outta here." Ryota said, continuing to navigate the way throughout the dungeon.

It took quite a bit of time trying to find the location where Tiara was being held at. Throughout the way, the three encountered some guards, but they managed to knock them out. When I say _they_ , I mean Ryota, who still had Flare with him, and was able to fight.

It took them about 20 minutes trying to navigate through the dungeon, almost getting lost within. However, down a hallway to a even bigger room, was a cell which held a unconcious Tiara. She was lying on the stone floor, on her side, with some rips on her clothes. Ryota tried to open the cell doors, but they were locked. Deciding not to waste time, Ryota used Flare and slashed the cell bars apart.

"Hey, Tiara!? Are you alright?" Ryota asked, bending to a knee as he helped Tiara up, as she slowly regained conscious.

"Uh...huh...? Ryota...?" Tiara mumbled, gaining consciousness once more as she sat up, rubbing her eye. "Where are we...?"

"These guys showed up, knocked us out, and took us to some prison!" Flare flat out explained the situation. "We have to get outta here before more guys show up." Tiara tried to get up on her own, but did manage to do so, however, she seemed struggling to stand.

"Are you alright?" Ryota asked, as Tiara suddenly lost strength and fell onto Ryota.

"I-I'm just...a bit wobbly...I'm fine..." Tiara said weakly, getting concern from Ance.

"You look pale...are you sure you're alright?" Ance asked with worry. Tiara inhaled deeply as she tried stand on her own. But failed, when she nearly fell to the floor, but Ryota managed to catch her before she did.

"Okay, it's clear you need medical attention." Ryota said sternly and seriously. Tiara gave no answer, but continued to breath in and out weakly. Flare placed a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up." Flare said.

"What should we do?" Ance asked, as Ryota went into thought.

"C...ui...Cui..." Tiara let out weakly, as Ryota looked out of the cell to see the entrance to the bigger room.

"Tiara's Fairy is in here, no doubt. Let's go save Cui and get the hell outta here, and get Tiara medical attention." Ryota then said.

"Huh? Cui is in this dungeon?" Flare asked, shocked.

"Is Cui really in this place?" Ance then asked.

"She is." A familiar voice said, as Veliza appeared behind Ance, shocking her.

"Veliza?!"

"Hey, I'm back." Veliza greeted as if it were a bother. Ance got mad at her on the spot.

"Where did you go?!" Ance whined in anger, and Veliza merely ignored her. "Yeah. Bunch of broken Furies inside that room, some are untouched but can't use 'em. Only two of them are in good condition." Veliza explained.

"...The fairies in those Furies...they..." Flare grew saddened by what unusable Furies meant. She turned serious as she looked at Ryota. "Ryota, let's go! I won't forgive them for doing this to Furies!" Flare yelled in anger.

"Why do I feel like that was directed at me...whatever, let's go." Ryota said, as he picked up Tiara in bridal style and exited the cell. They approached the door into the large spacial room, and Flare was the one who opened it.

What they saw made Flare widened in fear and shock.

Weapons. Broken, rusty, and fragile weapons on the ground. There could be hundreds of broken furies. You couldn't even see the ground there was so much, forcing one to step on the broken Furies. Veliza just stared as Flare glared at the sight, with two small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"So many fairies...with their Furies like this...they..." Ance muttered as she stared in shock, covering her mouth. Ryota merely clenched his teeth tighter and gave a 'Tch!'. Flare gripped her hands so hard they couldn't bled at any moment.

"Unforgivable...I won't forgive the ones who did this...I won't...!" Flare growled in anger. Ryota merely stared at her, as she started to make her way to the middle. All anger on her face vanished instantly. She stared with wide eyes...at the weapon stabbed in the middle of the room.

There, stabbed into the ground, was a old sword covered in spider webs and a bit of rust. It was a large sword, which would've sent a wave of nostalgia to Tiara.

"...Sis..." Flare let out.

"Wait, that Fury? Is it still...uh-"

"Of course it is!" Flare snapped at him. "There's still a ton of life inside her! She's still alive!" Flare yelled in defense. Ryota was taken aback by the sudden burst of anger directed towards him, so was Ance. Veliza didn't care at all.

"Calm down! What's wrong with you?!" Ryota yelled back. Flare ignored him and rushed towards the weapon. She instantly tried to pull it out, but it didn't budge it the slightest.

"Come...on...!" Flare struggled as she failed at pulling the blade out.

"Hey, Look out!" Ance suddenly yelled out. Before Flare could react to the claim, a large shadow was seen near Flare. It was a large figure, as it held back its arm and attempted to slash Flare. However, Ryota tackled her out of the way.

...But thanks to that, the Fury was pulled out.

Sliding to the wall and hitting it hard, Ryota grunted in pain as he held into Flare. "Are you okay?!" He asked, as Fkare let out a whine in confusion and pain. "Ow...little but gentler next time? Ow..." Flare whined. But then she noticed the handle in her hand.

The Fury...I-It was pulled out...

"T-The Fury-?!" Flare realized if the Fury was pulled out-! "Eryn?! Eryn?! Where are you?!" Flare yelled frantically. Ryota got up.

"Flare, don't worry about that right now!" Ryota yelled as Flare looked at the figure that attacked them earlier. It was a giant black bear with purple glowing eyes. It's teeth and claws were made of steel, with purple fire oozing out of its mouth. It was also muscular and glared at the two.

"Veliza, Fairize!" Ance yelled as she changed into her Fury form. "Ryota! Change as well!" Ance yelled.

"Flare, let's go!" Ryota yelled, but Flare centered her attention back at the blade in her hands.

"Eryn! Answer me!"

"Flare!" Ryota yelled again as Flare looked at him with tears in her eyes. "R-Ryota, she's-!"

"Fairize, Quick!" Ryota yelled as the Black Bear was charging at them with a claw attack. Flare did Fairize, and Ryota changed into his Fury Form, dodging out of the way of the Black Bear's attack. He had his weapon in his right hand, and the other weapon in his left hand.

"What is that monster?!" Ryota asked, as Ance shook her head.

"I don't know, it's not something I've ever seen before." Ance said seriously. "But it looks like we have to fight it."

"I wish you were wrong...!" Ryota groaned.

"Where is Tiara?!" Ance asked, as Ryota pointed to the entrance, as Tiara was laying just outside it. "She'll have to wait until we beat this thing. I somehow managed to move fast enough to get her away from here."

"Alright, as long as she isn't caught up in this." Ance huffed in relief. Ance and Ryota then got in a fighting stance.

Ready, Flare?!" Ryota asked.

 **"..."**

"Flare, ready?!" Ryota asked again, getting Flare's attention.

 **"Y-Yeah!"**

And like that, the two charged at the Black Bear that suddenly appeared...

* * *

 **And~ I'm back! Nothing much to say, except I hope you enjoyed this chap!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite! Look forward to chapter 3!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
